Free To Good Home
by Laryna6
Summary: Takato reads his digivice's description of his partner's baby form. Crunchy? Why are they called crunchy? Oh no, they've got to save all those baby Guilmons!


_So, after having had the bunny for ages, I'm working on editing a Digimon Tamers fic. This is something that occurred to me while doing some reading up on different Digimon for it._

* * *

"Takato…" The little ear-wings of the head in Takato's lap drooped. Probably because there was only a head.

"Wow, you're cute! Let's see what the digivice says about your baby form… Jyarimon," Takato read. Ignoring the part of the description about the many, many sharp teeth, his eyes widened. "Crunchy? What do you mean cru… People eat baby Guilmons?!" He surged to his feet. "Most of them are killed before they ever get the chance to evolve? Come on, we have to get to the Digital world!"

Abruptly dropped out of Takato's lap, Jyarimon rolled until he hit the wall. "Ow… dizzy," he whined pitifully.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Guilmon was so tiny and fragile in his baby form! Takato couldn't just let other Digimon kill them before they had a chance to grow up! "I'll get you some bread, and then I'll call the others." Time to organize another rescue mission!

* * *

"I can take a box. My grandma'll want to look after them and she knows all those people on Grannychat with kids who want partners," Rika said.

"I'll take a box too," Henry said. "Suzy's got Lopmon, but Dad and the other Monster Makers created the Digimon." So it would be way too irresponsible for them to not want to help save a lot of baby Digimon from being eaten alive. What if they hadn't gotten there in time to stop that Devidramon?

"Sure, but don't worry about the rest of them, guys. I've got it covered!"

* * *

"Please, Ms. Asaji? We need a replacement for the class hamster anyway!"

"…Is this about how you said my job wasn't any different from being a zookeeper?"

* * *

"But they'll make great partners, and if you guys have partners the press'll stop yelling at you for letting children fight!" One of those children said, grinning as he stood in the presence of the Chief Director responsible for preventing the illegal immigration of Digimon into Japan with a box piled full of completely unauthorized, probably fire-breathing, Digimon that could serve as concealed weapons.

"…Takato, they're not police dogs. You can't just hand me a box of small children and expect me to conscript them into government service. We're an intelligence and public security agency, not social services." The press would have even more of a field day if Hypnos started endorsing Digimon slavery. Telling Takato to put them back wasn't an option either, fortunately: Hypnos couldn't order a course of action that resulted in the literal eating of babies, even the politicians upstairs would know better than that. "I'll send out an e-mail."

"I'll take one," one of the operators called down from her post.

"Thanks, Ms. Megumi!"

"Do they have the Digital Hazard symbol?" asked the Operations Director.

"Good thinking, Riley." Given Megidramon, maybe he could get the higher-ups to fund keeping these Digimon in a safe, comfortable location where they would be treated well and were unlikely to go berserk and destabilize the global internet.

"I'll just leave the box next to the other box I brought," Takato said, smiling and backing away, eyeing the door to Hypnos' break room.

"You better throw me my croissant before you unleash the Digimon on our order from your family's bakery," Riley warned him.

"Sure, Director Yamaki!"

"Hmm?" Yamaki murmured distractedly, already typing.

"I mean Ms. Director Yamaki," Takato said. After making it to the door, he stuck his head back in to say, "Thanks!"and wave before making his retreat.

* * *

"Takato, we can't just put a box of Digimon in the window with 'Free To Good Home.'"

"Oh, come on, Guilmon's our store mascot! All the bread they eat can come out of my allowance! We can't just let them be eaten!"

His parents looked at each other, partially for an excuse to look away from their son's earnest, determined eyes.

Dealing with Takato bringing home… well, not _animals_ , was so much simpler before he decided to become a hero. "Please, Mom, Dad? It's only until they find tamers, and even if I can't find partners for them, I'm a Digimon tamer. I bet I could teach them to survive in the Digital world!"

"Well…" Guilmon _was_ part of the family, and Takato's dad had already wanted a pet.

"They grow up so fast," his mother said. "You said they were _baby_ Digimon, right?"


End file.
